Twins Reunited Part 1
by Blaze Van Wham
Summary: Jax finally ends up on Earth, and meets up with her brothers. The journey has been long and hard, and will prove to be even harder, as she is wanted by many....Especially the Plutarkians.
1. Twins Reunited Part 1

**Note: This story is the beginning of my Biker Mice fanfic world. This is the story of Jax once again meeting her brothers, and takes place during the original series. Jax and Vinnie are both twenty one, and fraternal twins.**   
**This story is in no way made for money, and is created in the interest of Biker Mice fans all over the world. The Biker Mice from Mars original characters are copyright Tom Tataronowicz, and any other fanfic characters in this story are copyright Blaze Van Wham 1999- 2003.**

**Twins Reunited Part 1**

**Written by Blaze Van Wham, November 18, 2000**   
**Revised by Blaze Van Wham, July, 2003**

**Copyright Blaze Van Wham, all rights reserved**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A figure dressed in black sped through the streets of Chicago, past lights that gave but little help to late night drivers. The black-clad figure made dangerous turns, cutting through cramped alleys. Its tail was curled tightly around its waist. It panted in exasperation, and looked behind for any omen of it's pursuer. A light shimmered from around a corner, and both the rider and bike took off again. This time, the figure started to ride up stairways attached to the side of an apartment building. The bike landed on the roof, jets flaring up on the back. The motorcycle flew up high, until it was soaring above skyscrapers and various buildings. The rider hovered for a few seconds, looking below, and around. _Are they gone? _The biker thought and soared off again. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Hey bro! Catch!" Vinnie yelled to Throttle, as he prepared to throw a root beer at him. Charley was gone for the evening, and had just enough time to warm up some hotdogs for the mice before rushing out of the garage.   
"Vinnie!" Throttle yelled back, but was interrupted as a motorcycle came crashing through the roof, its rider flung across the room and into a wall, leaving a mess all over the floor of the Last Chance Garage. A figure lay smashed into a wall, slumped against it, obviously injured.   
Vinnie dropped the can of root beer that had been in his hand from the surge of surprise, and walked to where the injured biker slumped. He knelt in front of the injured biker.   
"Charley ma'am isn't gonna be too happy when she comes home and finds this." Modo said, looking at the hole in the roof. He looked at the silver and purple motorcycle with a distinct thunderbolt painted on, which had crashed into the wall opposite biker. Contents from shelves were spilled all over the floor. Wood lay strewn across the cement in the garage, as well as concrete from the roof.   
"Bros...isn't that Jax's bike?" Modo asked, turning his attention back to the leather-clad biker. Both Throttle and VInnie snapped their heads up.   
"No way...it can't be..." Vinnie said, under his breath. His eyes bore the look of surprise.   
"Let's find out." Throttle said, crouching down beside Vinnie. Slowly, he slid the helmet off the figure.   
Long, black dreds tumbled out from the helmet, where they had obviously been tucked into. Both eyes were shut, but a scar covered the right one, starting from eyebrow and reaching to just underneath cheekbone. No fur grew there, just pink skin. The fur was white, and red antennae shimmered boldly from beneath the dreds.   
"Get me some warm water and a damp cloth." Throttle instructed Modo, as the large mouse ran off. He returned minutes later and handed the cloth and cup of water to his bro. Vinnie and Modo watched in awe as Throttle dipped the cloth in, wet it, rung it and brought it to the mouse's forehead. He massaged her head with it, and repeated this. Moments later, the female's eyes fluttered open. A few seconds...then, "Modo? Throttle? Vincent? Bros!" She exclaimed. She reached out for a hug weakly, and Vinnie replied by giving her a gentle one.   
"I thought I'd never see you guys again..." A tear slipped out from her eye, and she looked at her bros.   
A laser shot interrupted what Jax was about to say next, aimed for her. She jumped out of the way as fast as she could, whistling for her bike. Vinnie, Modo and Throttle seemed to take a second before realizing something wasn't right and whistled for their own bikes. Jax pointed to the garage doors, leading the way out for her bros, leaving the Garage behind in disarray. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Marvel's wheels screeched to a halt underneath Jax's feet in a deserted alley.   
"Jax, what just happened there?" Throttle, the evident leader demanded of Jax, as he stopped his Harley.   
"They're mercenaries. And they want me dead." She curtly said.   
"Dead?" Modo repeated. "Why?"   
"Bad situation...Plutarkians involved..." Jax trailed off, not wanting to give a full explanation.   
Throttle raised an eyebrow at this. "Plutarkians from outside of Earth?" He questioned.   
Jax nodded. "Listen, we gotta keep moving bros...If they track me down again, things aren't gonna look good."   
Their conversation, or lack thereof, was cut short by a missile whistling into the atmosphere where the four mice were. It slammed into the gravel with such an impact, the entire alley shook. Jax screamed, as she and her bike were lit on fire and tossed into a building. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Morning came.   
Vinnie tried to keep himself composed. His sister had disappeared. He was sure those mercenaries had her. And if they did, what would they do to his twin?   
"Rah!!!" He screamed, as he grabbed anything he could and threw it across the room. He picked up a desk and threw it. It hit a wall and split into chunks of wood. For minutes on end, Vinnie repeated this, with different objects, throwing them, punching them, kicking them. Finally, he stopped midroom, curled his knees to his chin, and began to cry. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Throttle sat inside the Forever Night bar and nursed a beer. How long he'd been here, he didn't know....he had no recollection of time right now...that, and the alcohol was beginning to go to his head. How many hours had it been since Jax's arrival and disapppearance? After that missile had blown her into a wall...what had happened to her? Where was she?   
He took another sip of his beer and passed out. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Modo leaned his chin against L'il Hoss. He stared up into the black sky, dotted with stars. The sky, the open fields were his only escape from the reality that faced him.   
Jax was gone. Why hadn't he done anything to help her after or during that explosion? He had tried in truth, but by the time had found Marvel, Jax was nowhere to be found. Not even her helmet remained or a scrap of clothing. Her bike had been lit on fire...   
Modo's mind wouldn't let him think that. It was a possibility though...that in the explosion, Jax had started on fire and...   
Modo shook his head. That wasn't it. It couldn't be...   
Could it? 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"She'll fetch a pretty penny when we hand her over to the Plutarkians." A rat smiled, cupping Jax's chin in his hand.   
"She's not bad looking. She's got quite the che--" Another began but the rat interrupted, "She's mine first."   
"That is, if the Plutarkians don't hound us." The other replied, reminding his friend of the owns who were paying them for this capture.   
"That's taken care of. Now, what kind of fun can we stir up with this mouse?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**End of part 1**


	2. Twins Reunited Part 2

**Note: This story is the beginning of my Biker Mice fanfic world. This is the story of Jax once again meeting her brothers, and takes place during the original series. Jax and Vinnie are both twenty one, and fraternal twins.**   
**This story is in no way made for money, and is created in the interest of Biker Mice fans all over the world. The Biker Mice from Mars original characters are copyright Tom Tataronowicz, and any other fanfic characters in this story are copyright Blaze Van Wham 1999-2003.**   
**Warning: This story contains some mature content, so be warned!!**   
  
  


Twins Reunited Part 2: Showdown at the Last Chance Garage 

**Written by Blaze Van Wham 2000**   
**Revised by Blaze Van Wham 2003**

**Copyright Blaze Van Wham all rights reserved**

  
  


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Charley unlocked the door to the Last Chance Garage, and opened it, expecting the guys to be there, making a lot of noise and generally messing the place up. Instead, she opened it to find the roof caved in, and its building contents spilled all over the place. She let out an exasperated sigh, before taking notice of a familiar white mouse, off to the side. Her eyes shifted around, and then she came upon it; Vinnie sat in the corner of the room, curled up. Charley noticed he was crying for the first time she had seen him. He sobbed quietly and Charley walked towards him.   
"What happened?" She bent down and looked him in the eyes. He didn't answer, just kept on crying. Charley stood up. Something devastating, something horrible had happened. Suddenly, Vinnie stood up and began to kick objects, throw them, and he screamed.   
"Vinnie! Calm down!" Charley yelled at him. He didn't listen. "Vincent!" She continued. She wasn't reaching him. Charley heard a motorbike stop near the garage. Modo hopped off and ran inside, upon hearing the commotion. He grabbed Vinnie by the arms and bellowed at him. The young white mouse struggled against Modo, but gave up when he realized it was a no-win situation. He stopped, and Vinnie's tear-streaked face could be clearly seen by Charley. Modo slowly let Vinnie go. Vinnie let himself fall to the ground. Charley knelt down.   
"What happened?" She asked him softly.   
"It's Jax...she..." He faltered. Modo filled in for him.   
"Jax is Vinnie's twin sister. We thought she was still on Mars. She wasn't, and was chased by a bunch of mercenaries, perhaps Plutarkians. She was being chased by them here on Earth. She was shot over top of the garage, and crashed through the roof." Modo's tail whipped savagely behind him.   
"Where is she now?" Charley asked Modo.   
"We don't know. The group of mercenaries who were after her shot at her again, and we left the garage. When we thought we were safe from them, we stopped in an alley and before any of us could do anything....Jax's bike was hit. We ran over once we had cleared the fire and could see ahead of us...and she was gone, along with her bike."   
Charley gasped. She gazed down upon Vinnie. He looked like a helpless child. Charley reached her hand out to him and he took it gently. Charley led him to the couch and she sat down. Vinnie leaned his head against her shoulder and cried again, Charley petting the side of his face without the mask. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jax's eyelids slowly lifted up. Her head pounded, and her body ached.   
"Where...am I?" She coughed out. Her vision was fuzzy and her right eye stung in intense pain. She closed it and tried to look around with her left. The last image she had was in the alleyway with her bros, when she had been hit by a missile.   
"My my...lookee who's up." She heard a deep voice say. A rat came into her view. "Morning sweetheart." He taunted her.   
"Yeaa!" Jax screamed and pulled on the chains holding her wrists. "Let me go!" She shook the chains and attempted to break them.   
"Don't even try, sweetie. It ain't gonna work." Another voice. Another rat. He smiled, his teeth glinting. He drew towards her and Jax coughed at the smell of his horrid breath. "You're quite the prize." He grabbed her chin, making her look into his eyes. "The Plutarkians will pay us well for a slave girl...endowed, such as yourself." The second rat's voice sounded smart. Jax grimaced.   
"I'm not a toy to be sold." She hissed at him and quickly moved her face out of hand. He slapped her. Hard, across her left cheek and she bit her tongue.   
"Don't talk back to me, mouse." He spat back and his eyes looked even more beady when he glared at her. His teeth were sharp and pointed.   
"I can if I want to." Jax snapped at him. "I'm a being, just like you. I have rights. And one of them is to be free of these chains, bastard!" She snarled at him. She rattled the chains again.   
"I'm sorry, but maybe it was never made clear that you are a slave to be sold." He grabbed her chin again. "The Plutarkians requested the capture of you, as you were causing them trouble. They want to get rid of you in some way." The second rat explained.   
"Why don't you just kill me then?! I wouldn't be bothering them anymore, at least." Jax told him.   
"How about no? They want you, I'm afraid my dear. And what the Plutarkians want, they get." He slapped Jax again.   
"You'll get your dues, rat. You'll get them." Jax spat at him, and spit out blood from her mouth onto the ground. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Throttle swung his leg over his Harley. He turned the ignition and revved it. Minutes later, the tan mouse roared out of the Forever Night bar parking lot and back to the garage. Maybe some news about Jax had surfaced. Maybe she was at the garage. It was a hope, and a false one. But a hope nonetheless. Hours had passed since he had been there. So who could really know? Maybe she was there.   
Throttle parked in front of the garage. He hopped off his Harley and walked inside. As expected, the garage was a mess. But what disturbed him the most was the fact that Vinnie was curled up in Charley's arms, crying. They were sitting on the couch. Charley soothed him, while Modo sat off to the side. His head was in his hands, and he looked distraught. Throttle didn't want to bother Vinnie and Charley, so he walked over to Modo. "Anything new?" He asked the grey-furred mouse. Modo's answer was a shake of the head. "Is Vinnie gonna be okay?"   
"Don't think so. I had to hold him back, before he would calm down. Charley girl's done the rest, trying to keep him from reacting again." Modo sighed.   
Throttle ruffled his fingers through his hair. "We gotta find Jax. If not for her sake, for Vinnie's." Throttle looked over at his bro. He sighed as well. "The question is, where do we start?" 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   


Jax hung from the chains around her wrists. By the hour, it was getting more and more painful. She needed to break out of these and find Marvel. Those rat bastards probably had her locked up somewhere. Slowly, carefully, Jax attempted to slip her wrists out of the shackles. She did this on end for minutes. She could eventually feel the cold metal right against the skin beneath her fur. She closed her eyes in the stinging pain and attempted to pull her wrist one more time. She felt a freeing sensation as her left arm fell limply to her side. Quickly, she grabbed a pin from her pocket and picked the lock of the right wrist. It swung open, and Jax fell to the ground, breathing a sigh of relief. Her wrists were red, most of the fur rubbed off. It stung horribly, but she was free.   
Quietly, she whistled for Marvel. "Hey baby...where are you?" She whispered and tiptoed around whereever she was. She had to find her bike. After walking for a couple of feet, and past one or two doors, she heard a gentle roar from behind a door. Slowly opening it, she glanced at her bike. Marvel began to honk and screech in happiness. Jax shushed her. She walked over to Marvel, and unchained her.   
"You all right, baby? Oh gosh, I hope they haven't hurt you in any horrible way." She rubbed her fingers over Viz's frame, feeling for any scratches or damage. Satisfied, Jax placed herself on Marvel's seat. "Let's bust outta here." Jax told her, and she rode out of the building. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Vinnie laid his head on Charley's shoulders. Her arms encircled him, and Vinnie felt himself begin to calm down. He closed his eyes.   
He had almost lost his sister in several other situations on Mars. If he truly lost her, he didn't know what he'd do. And he couldn't lose her. Not after everything they'd been through together as siblings. Not after everything they had triumphed through on Mars during the way. Jax was the only family he had left now. He shared a special connection with her as a twin that most Martian mice didn't. They had a special telepathy they shared. He didn't want to lose that. If he lost her, there would be no reason for him to live. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Shard woke up to the sound of a bike engine revving away. "Shit! She's gotten away!" He yelled and pushed his friend awake. "Damn it!" He swore again, and ran to his bike. He had to catch her, with or without the help of his friend, Dagger. The Plutarkians would kill him for sure. He needed to catch that bitch again. And this time, he'd make sure she wouldn't escape. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jax hit the brake petal on Marvel as she approached the Last Chance Garage. Staggering, she stepped off her bike, and stepped towards the garage. She pushed the door in, falling through it and thud onto the floor. Three heads popped up and Vinnie was the first to see Jax. He ran forward. He helped her up, pulling her over to the couch and sitting her down. He touched antennae with her.   
_Bro...I made it out, but we have to hide somewhere else for a while. I'm sure the rats have woken by now and found I'm gone. If it comes down to it, I'll hand myself over to them_. She communicated with her twin.   
_Rats?!? That's who was after you?!?! I swear they'll pay!_ He replied.   
_Don't! I'll hand myself over. I don't want you hurt, Vincent. Not for my sake_.   
Jax cut the conversation short, pulling her head back from her twin's. She didn't want Vinnie to worry any more than he had too.   
"Sorry to break this happy moment, but I think the rats have arrived." Modo thumbed and they looked outside. The rats had indeed found Jax. The door to the Garage slammed open, and two rats stepped into the building. They snarled, and their gaze focused on Jax.   
"We want the bitch." Shard, the taller one of the two rats, commanded. He swung chains in his hand, aiming them for Jax. Before she had a chance to react, Vinnie jumped in front. The chain caught him around his chest.   
"Get out of here!" He yelled to his twin. Throttle and Modo grabbed Charley to get her to a safe distance, and they ran out of the garage. Jax stood behind Vinnie, her fists curled in anger.   
"I won't let you hurt my brother. If it's me you want, then take me." Jax stepped forward. Shard looked at both of them. He motioned to Dagger. The two rats nodded to each other. In a quick motion, Dagger chained Jax as well. She fell on her knees to the ground.   
"Let my brother go. We made a deal." She said, looking up at him. "Free him."   
"Two for the price of one, my dear. Deals don't make any difference to me. I never follow through with them anyway." Shard bent down to her level, faced her. "I have two slaves to sell now. But I think I'll enjoy you while I can." He traced his fingers along her cheek, down to her collar bone and onto her breast.   
"Why you!!" Vinnie bellowed. Futilely, he stood up and tried to free himself. The chains restricted him and he couldn't do anything but yell. "I swear, you lay another hand on her--"   
Shard turned, and punched him. Unconcious, Vinnie crumpled to the ground.   
"Bastards!" Jax yelled. Shard slapped her the third time.   
"Dagger, take the other and load him onto your bike, and take him back to building. I'll be there in a while. I have to teach this bitch a lesson." Shard pulled hard on the chain surrounding Jax. She stood up in a jerked motion. "A good lesson." Shard dragged her outside. Jax let out a cry for her twin as Dagger loaded his bike up and revved off. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Continued in Part 3**


	3. Twins Reunited Part 3

Twins Reunited Part 3 **Note: Hey there! This is to let you know that the Biker Mice are copyright Tom Tataronowicz, and I use the characters only for fun. I make no money from this.**   
**Author's Note: Eh heh heh heh....I messed up on a wee little fact before. Apparently, Vinnie is 21 during the series. So I guess Jax is too. I checked up on the fact, and it's true. So, forget about her being nineteen. Jax is copyright Blaze Van Wham 2000.**   
  
  


**Twins Reunited Part 3**

Written by Blaze Van Wham 2000 

Copyright Blaze Van Wham 2000, all rights reserved 

  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As the rats, Vinnie and Jax were in the Garage, Throttle and Modo fought to get Charley to safety. She struggled futilely against them.   
"We gotta help them! We can't just leave them inside!" She yelled. Throttle wrestled her arms, and placed her on the back of his bike.   
"Charley-girl, listen, we can't do anything now. We have to wait and follow after them." Throttle told her. He sighed. This situation was getting worse and worse...   
Suddenly, the garage door slammed open. Two rats walked out, one carrying an unconcious Vinnie, the second one dragging Jax by chains. The first rat hopped onto a bike and placed Vinnie in the car beside it. He revved up and drove off.   
"Modo, follow after him. I'll take care of this one." Throttle whispered to his bro. Quietly, he started a L'il Hoss up and followed the rat and unconcious Vinnie to wherever they were headed.   
The second rat didn't even go near his bike. He threw Jax onto the ground, kicked her, lifted her up again and punched her. She slammed into ground and didn't move. The rat continued kicking her.   
"Get up! Get up, I dare you! Be brave now, bitch. Huh? Try it. Come on!" He kicked her jaw and Throttle heard a loud cracking noise. He jumped up. This had gone far enough.   
"Bastard!" He screamed into the fray. He lunged for the rat and flicked on his Knucklebusters. He hit the rat swiftly against the cheek.   
"No one, but no one hurts my sister." He growled at the rat. He kicked him in the stomach, punched him, knocked him down. The rat lay unmoving on the ground. He didn't even breathe.   
Throttle ran over to Jax. She quietly groaned. Throttle bent down over her. He pushed away some of her dreds and looked at her face. It was bleeding, bruised, but through it, she smiled.   
"Caused too much trouble coming back, didn't I?" She whispered and laughed hoarsely.   
Gently, Throttle lifted her from the ground. He carried her to the garage, and heard glass crunch, and concret smash beneath his feet. Charley followed silently after him.   
Throttle found an empty couch and lay Jax down upon it. She opened her eyes.   
"I'm sorry bro..." She said, and closed her eyes again. Her chest raised up and down, a sign she was still breathing and alive. Throttle held her hand in his. It was cold, frigid, small. He warmed her hand up in both of his. Charley stood off to the side. She stepped forwards, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, sighed and pushed some of his sister's dreds out of her face. She looked peaceful for once, since she had landed on Earth. He sat back and hoped that wherever Modo was, nothing was any worse. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Modo turned L'il Hoss's engine off in the alleyway near the building where the rat had carried Vinnie into. He walked towards the building as quiet as he could.   
Swiftly, he wedged his foot in the door before it closed. He creaked it open and jumped inside, ducking to the ground. He heard Dagger rustle around in another room, talking to himself and such. Modo's eye glowed red, and he burst into the room. He held his arm up and blasted sections of the room. Dagger stopped what he was doing. He grabbed a gun from his holster and in turn, tried to blast Modo back. A stray shot hit Modo and he stumbled back onto the ground. It was a hard hit, as it had hit his chest plate.   
Slowly, Modo lifted himself up and found himself face to gun. Dagger placed his foot on the mouse's chest and pressed down. He laughed.   
"Three mices. Plutarkians are gonna pay good for you." Dagger said. He pushed his foot harder into Modo's chest plate. "Can't wait to see what they're gonna think when they receive you and the other two mice." Dagger kept the gun centered on Modo's head, as he ordered, "Get up."   
Modo stood up, as Dagger released his foot. Modo raised his right arm and pointed it at Dagger.   
"You hurt my bro, I hurt you."   
Dagger pulled the trigger on his gun. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jax woke from her deep sleep. She felt a warm hand holding hers. Another hand stroked her face.   
"Mmmm...." In her mind, she pictured her husband. "Axle..." She murmured. She reached up and placed her hands around the one stroking her face. She opened her eyes, and Throttle appeared.   
"Bro..." She whispered and her hands fell back. She was weak, and in pain. It would take days before the swelling and bruises would go down, possibly disappear.   
"You need your rest, sis." Throttle told her. He leaned back in his chair. "We all need rest." He told himself. His body refused to sleep, and only until everyone was safe, would he crash somewhere and sleep for a couple of days. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Vinnie felt a hand slapping him awake. A splash of freezing water hit his face, and he bolted up. He began to yell, remembering about Jax, and he noticed he wasn't in the garage anymore. "Where the hell is she?!?!?!" Vinnie said, and attempted to kick the rat. Dagger's hand pushed his chest back down onto the table.   
"You move again, I shoot your friend." He told Vinnie menacingly.   
Vinnie looked at the rat. His hand pointed to the left, a gun in it. Modo stood silently, looking somewhat stunned, like he was unable to do anything but stand there. Shackles covered his hands. The chains hooked to a belt buckle around Dagger's waist.   
"Once Shard returns with your female friend, we're taking you three to Plutark to sell as slaves. You two will sell for your strength and ability to work hard, while the female will sell for the use of her body." Dagger told them.   
Vinnie was outraged. He pushed the rat away, kicked him and ran to Modo. He grabbed one of his flares, held it to the shackles until some of it melted, enough that Modo could break them off. Vinnie tossed the flare back towards the rat.   
"Let's get out of here!" Vinnie yelled, as he grabbed Modo. The larger mouse whistled and L'il Hoss arrived at his side. He hauled himself over and Vinnie jumped behind him. Vinnie grabbed around Modo's waist, and the two drove as fast as they could back to the Garage. Behind them, they heard an explosion and Vinnie turned his head in time to see parts of the building raining down onto the street. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

As Vinnie and Modo drove to the Garage, they saw a body lying on the ground. Both jumped to check it out, and the other rat, Shard, lay dead on the ground, his eyes wide open, his mouth as well.   
"Oh man...I hope this is over with." Modo sighed. Vinnie walked into the open door of the Garage. The two stepped over wood, glass and cement towards Throttle. Vinnie pushed his bro out of the way, as he saw his sister. He gazed at her. He took her hand in his, and squeezed it. "You're okay. Sis..." Jax's eyes opened.   
"Vincent...hey bro. Twins forever, right?" She held her up her right hand and Vinnie clasped it.   
The two retained a vow since their childhood. It began as a simple thing, but now it had grown into an occurence: Whenever one of the twins was going to go into trouble, they always grabbed hands and said the vow. It meant that neither twin would die in battle, or anything else that involved a risk on either's part.. For this time, it stood for the fact that they had lived.   
"Twins forever." Vinnie repeated and tears fell. They were happy, joyous tears, not like the ones shed before. His sister was alive, and safe from those rats. Both were dead, they would no longer haunt them. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dagger managed to drag his bloody, broken body after the explosion from the flare to his comm screen. He switched it on.   
"We haven't managed to capture her. We need your help." Dagger fell to the ground, wordless and breathed no more.   
"We shall." The voice on the comm agreed and blacked out. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**End of Part 3**


	4. Twins Reunited Part 4

**Note: This story is the beginning of my Biker Mice fanfic world. This is the story of Jax once again meeting her brothers, and takes place during the original series. Jax and Vinnie are both twenty-one, and fraternal twins.**   
**This story is in no way made for money, and is created in the interest of Biker Mice fans all over the world. The Biker Mice from Mars original characters are copyright Tom Tataronowicz, and any other fanfic characters in this story are copyright Blaze Van Wham.**

**Twins Reunited Part 4**

**Written by Blaze Van Wham February-March 2001**   
**Revised by Blaze Van Wham July, 2003**

**Copyright Blaze Van Wham**

  
  


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Charley opened the temporary door to the Last Chance Garage. Two men carrying all sorts of tools, and wearing   
construction clothes stood at the door.   
"You must be here to fix the roof." Charley assumed.   
One of the men nodded, and Charley let them inside. They unpacked their tools and one left to obtain a ladder.   
It had been a couple of days since Jax, a young female Martian Mouse, had arrived on Earth unexpectedly. Charley looked over as she saw her sleeping, one of the guys watching over her constantly. Modo sat beside Jax, throwing a tennis ball up and down, bouncing it.   
"How's she doing?" Charley asked Modo. He shook his head.   
"She hasn't woken up since the fight." He said. Her bruises and cuts had healed since then, and she was almost back to her original state. Charley had managed to work on Marvel with little argument, and fixed any problems the bike had had.   
Modo placed his head in his hands. The tennis ball dropped from his hands, onto the ground, and rolled into the corner. His tail flickered nervously behind him. Charley laid a hand on his shoulder caringly. Modo looked up slowly, and sighed heavily.   
It was obvious that Jax's state was affecting everyone. Charley sighed, and turned back to the carpenters. They seemed to be happy doing their job, but Charley knew it would be at least a week before the roof would be fixed, maybe even a month.   
She ruffled her fingers through her hair, and walked over the various debris that was scattered around the Garage. Business would be down for the next while, and that would mean she would have to resort to her funds to pay for the new roof. She sat down on a chair, and put her head down. This week wasn't going as well as she had hoped.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Throttle sat on his bike in a hidden alleyway, thinking to himself. He had saved Jax's life, but for what? She was unconscious now, and she had been that way since he had saved her life three days ago. 

He should've been there sooner. Throttle had been punishing himself for the last few days for that. Jax was his sister, close to a blood relative, and he had let her down. He should have jumped in earlier. He shouldn't have let that rat bastard hurt her at all. He punched the air, and sat back against the back of his Harley. He looked up to the sky, and sat forward again, revving his bike. He flew out of the alleyway, and to the abandoned warehouse.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Vinnie parked his bike outside the garage, climbed off it, and ran over to where Jax lay. Before Modo had a chance to step in, he crouched down by the couch. He took his twin's hand in both of his. He sent a message to her.   
_Jax, please, you have to wake up. You have to make it out of this, sis...I can't live without you..._

He stood back up, and told Modo with a motion of his hand, that it was his turn to watch over her. Modo moved off the chair beside the couch, and over to L'il Hoss. Every few seconds, he looked back over at where Vinnie and Jax were. Vinnie sat down in the chair, and looked over his sister.   
The carpenters worked on the roof busily, and silently, trying to figure out the problem best they could. They worked around the two large mice, and Charley was in the kitchen, out of everyone's way.   
Vinnie felt a light tingle hit his antennae. He sat stock-still.   
_ Bro...._   
He faintly heard the cry in his head. It was Jax, he knew it. She was okay, but still had little strength.   
_ Vincent...There's more of them...After me...._   
Again, he heard her voice. _More of them? More of who?_ He sent back, as silently as he could.   
_ Of....The.... _And her connection fizzled out. Vinnie didn't hear anything from his sister. He tried in vain again.   
_ More of who? Jax?? More of who?!?_   
Still no reply.   
Vinnie looked over to where Jax lay. She was still alive, her chest was still heaving up and down. He sighed a little. At least she was still alive.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Throttle put his bike into park, and ran into what was left of the warehouse. Modo had given him the directions and destination of where the rats had been. Throttle stepped over charred brick, and charred glass. Walking into an open space, he saw the body of the second rat, dead, against a communicator of some sort. The screen was snow, but a sign that the rat had tried to summon someone before blacking out. He stepped over the body, and tried to see if he could find a way to trace the call. Maybe a callback button, something...His eyes scanned over, but he found nothing. Just tangled wires, buttons that had their labels thrown off, and melted parts.   
Throttle hit the keyboard with all he had. Sparks flew everywhere. He ripped components out, tore buttons off, threw glass, whatever was left. He screamed. For everything. For what he had failed to do as a brother, as a leader, and for how the rats had trapped them. He screamed for his inability to do anything sooner.   
And he screamed for what he knew would happen if the rat's second plan of help would come and what would happen to his sister. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Charley waited for the carpenters and construction workers to leave before making supper. She heated up some hot dogs she found in the fridge, and grabbed some root beers as well.   
She placed them on the table diligently, and waited for the hot dogs to warm up. She stood back against the counter, leaning against it, and looked over at Vinnie and Modo. Throttle hadn't returned yet. She bit her lip, in worry for him. She knew he could take care of himself, but still.   
Charley heard the ding of the microwave, and grabbed the plate of hot dogs. She put them down on the table as well, and grabbed some hot dog buns from the fridge. She threw those onto the table, and called the guys over.   
Slowly, Vinnie and Modo sat down, and began to make themselves hot dogs. They ate slowly, and were silent the entire time, an unusual thing for them to be doing.   
A bike engine was heard outside, and all three watched as Throttle walked in. The tan furred mouse threw his helmet off, and walked over to the table. He grabbed a bun, a hot dog, some ketchup and mustard, and bit hard into the dog. He flipped the chair around, and sat on its backwards. Finishing the dog, he headed over to where Jax was.   
He knelt down in front of the couch, and pushed away dreds from her face. He gazed upon her face, and saw the peace she was in. He checked her pulse. She was still alive. He breathed heavily, and kissed her forehead.   
Vinnie, Modo and Charley sat at the table. They looked over to Throttle and Jax, and everything in time seemed to stop.   
As Throttle sat back in the chair, he took Jax's hand in both of his, and watched over her for the rest of the night.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jax slowly sat up. Her head pounded, and she was dizzy. Her vision was blurred for a second, and she finally took a second to focus on something, watching it come into a clear view.   
"Jax!" She heard Vinnie yell. He ran towards her and hugged her tight. She grunted a little, surprised by the hug.   
"Hey Vin..." She replied, as he pulled away from the hug. Jax leaned back against the couch. For the month that she had been in the coma, everything was calm. Now...Who knew what would happen?   
Throttle and Modo leaped from their places in the Garage, and hugged Jax as well. She smiled.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"She's alive." The Stalker looked at his team. For a month now, the ship had circled over top of Chicago, and there was no sign of this mouse. The Stalker looked over the reports of the life forms of this planet. His crew and members of his ship had managed to pinpoint the location of the female mouse, but no signs of any her body heat or very little had shown up.   
The group of Stalkers flew to the location of the Last Chance Garage. The ship landed quietly, cloaked by the darkness, and the team descended onto the group that was in the garage.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Not again!" Jax screamed, as the wall behind her blasted apart. Chunks of the wall, brick, cement, everything, flew at the four mice sitting in the living room.   
With what little strength she had, Jax ran out of the way, and whistled for her bike. Marvel flew from around the corner, and Jax jumped onto her.   
"Let's get out of here!" She told her bros, who had caught onto her idea, and had grabbed their bikes as well. Charley had leaped onto Vinnie's bike, and he wrapped his tail around her waist.   
The four started to roar out of the garage, when Jax was snatched by the Stalkers off of her motorcycle.   
She let out a silent scream as she was pulled back. The three other bikes stopped. Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo jumped off, and ran for the Stalkers, aiming their various weapons at them.   
The Stalker that had Jax threw her in front of him, and Martian Mouse felt a burning hot sensation flow through her body, felt her body go into shock, and blacked out.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Groggily, Jax opened her eyes, and felt chains around her ankles and wrists. She looked up, from where her head had hung, and saw one of the Stalkers. He smiled evilly.   
"You were a hard one to catch, mouse." He said to her, and laughed.   
She snarled at him. "Let me go, you scum bag." She said. Her tail whipped violently behind her.   
He brought out some kind of a weapon. "Talk back again, and you'll deserve this whip." He slapped the whip against his hand flatly, letting her know he wouldn't fail in his task.   
Jax growled. Quickly, the whip came down across her back. She reared in pain. The Stalker continued.   
"Each time you talk, you get a whipping." The Stalker let the whip hit her back one more time, and then stopped.   
She whimpered under the dim light of the ship and the room she was in. The Stalker exited, and left to the front of the ship.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
"We should leave as soon as possible. The other mice that were with her are bound to find the ship eventually." The Stalker told his partner, in a clipped tone.   
The other one nodded to him. He pressed a button on dashboard of the ship, and the engines fired up. From the back of the ship, the mouse groaned in protest. She knew what was going on.   
"Did you take care of her?" The one at the dashboard asked his friend. In reply, the second one nodded.   
Behind them, the other members of their crew and ship worked hard to keep things running. They scurried about to various places, hitting various buttons, so and so forth.   
The one smiled at his companion, and held up the whip in his hand. "She's being kept in control." He laughed again.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Throttle, Modo, and Vinnie brought their bikes roaring around to where the cloaked Stalkers ship was. They heard the engines in the back start up, and all three made it a plan to get onto the ship no matter what.   
Charley waited inside the garage. She bit her lip, hoping that the guys were gonna be okay, especially Jax. She heard the engine of the Stalkers ship start up, roar to life, and she grew even more fearful. The bros had to get on that ship and fast, or else Jax would be lost forever.   


----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**End of Part 4**


	5. Twins Reunited Part 5

**Note: This story is the beginning of my Biker Mice fanfic world. This is the story of Jax once again meeting her brothers, and takes place during the original series. Jax and Vinnie are both twenty-one, and fraternal twins.**   
**This story is in no way made for money, and is created in the interest of Biker Mice fans all over the world. The Biker Mice from Mars original characters are copyright Tom Tataronowicz, and any other fanfic characters in this story are copyright Blaze Van Wham.**

**Twins Reunited Part 5**

**Written by Blaze Van Wham February-March 2001**   
**Revised by Blaze Van Wham July, 2003**

**Copyright Blaze Van Wham** ****

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

With quick thinking, and before the ship was very far, the three Martian Mice latched the hooks on their bikes onto the ship. They climbed up the ropes and onto the ship. Just before the door of the ship closed, the three swung themselves inside.   
Breathing heavily, the three stood up, and looked around in the cockpit of the ship. Various other little ships were docked around, and the three mice looked curiously around, as they tried to find where Jax was, quietly.   
A group of guns surrounded the three mice.   
"What are you doing on this ship?" A voice asked them from behind the guns. A female voice.   
She walked forward. The bros gasped.   
A young cat, in her teens, approached the three. She was white, with various other colourings on her body, and her hair was short, and bright red in color. She was shorter than the bros, not even reaching their shoulder height. An extremely tight rubber black outfit covered her entire thin frame, with a pair of silver boots, which reached up to her mid calf. Her tail was thick and short behind her, and slashed violently. A pair of green antennae stuck out brightly from her red hair.   
"I asked what you were doing on this ship." She repeated to them. She held a gun in her hand as well, and aimed at their heads.   
All three stood silent.   
"I said answer me!" She began to pull the trigger of the gun.   
Vinnie, very quickly, came up with an answer,   
"We're looking for a female mouse who you captured!"   
Throttle and Modo groaned.   
"The cat's out of the bag now..." Modo muttered to Throttle.   
The female cat raised an eyebrow. "Female mouse,. huh?" She laughed delicately. "Yes, I remember, my men mentioned something about capturing a female of your kind." She smiled out of the corner of her mouth, revealing a fang.   
"Bring her in!" The cat ordered. Two of her men rushed off, and returned several minutes later, dragging a female mouse with them.   
She was bleeding everywhere, she was slouched over, and her face was swollen. Vinnie didn't recognize his sister as she stood before him.   
"This the female?" The cat asked the three.   
They nodded.   
The Stalkers that held Jax up shoved her to the ground. She groaned as she hit the solid metal below her. 

Vinnie sprang into action. He leaped for the two Stalkers, and held out his flashers from his belts around his chest.   
"Remember what happened last time, mouse?" One of the Stalkers said to him, and pointed to Jax. She had turned herself over, and lay with her face towards the top of the ship. Her chest, and part of her face as well, were burned. Badly.   
Vinnie stopped where he was, and disabled the flashers.   
The cat smiled. "Good mousie." She said, huskily. She walked towards Vinnie. "I think we should take this one with us." She told her men.   
The Stalkers surrounded Vinnie. They grabbed him, and he cried out against the group. His hands reached out for his bros, and Jax.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Crimson walked towards where the three other mice were being kept. She smiled, and flicked the whip in her hand.   
She especially liked the white one, the one named Vinnie. He was delicious looking and handsome. She smiled and opened the door of the cell the male mouse was in.   
Grinning, she closed the door behind her. Solemnly, the mouse looked up from his cell bed. "What do you want?!" He said angrily.   
Crimson smiled. "You." She got closer to him, and hid the whip behind her. She bent down close to him.   
He cringed. "Get away from me." He snarled. She smiled even more.   
"No." Was her simple reply. She brought the whip out from behind her, and hit the mouse. He buckled over in pain, and fell to the ground, already bleeding.   
Crimson stood back. Vinnie tried to stand up, tried to show he wasn't hurt. But he couldn't hide it.   
From the two other cells, Modo and Throttle yelled out. They couldn't see what Crimson was doing, but could hear it.   
She yelled back, telling them to shut up.   
The two were silent, as they heard, for the rest of the night, their bro's cries and screams echoing in the hallway of the ship.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Jax felt her wrists and ankles being shackled back into their place. She strained to keep her head upright.   
The Stalkers silently exited the room, leaving Jax surrounded in darkness. Her entire body ached in pain, and she longed for the comfort of her husband's warm arms. She longed to be back on Mars, with her family.   
Jax knew, from the situation around her, that she'd never see her home again. The Plutarkians would make her their slave. A slave purely meant for sexual satisfaction. The image invoked one of repulsion and she bent over the bed's edge, throwing up. She held her hands up in the dim light and noted the heavy metal shackles that she could barely hold up as it was. Tears stung down her cheeks as she silently cried.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Vinnie rolled over in pain on the hard bed beneath his bruised and cut body.   
From the two cells beside him, one each on the right and left, he heard Modo and Throttle talking.   
"Charley girl's gonna wonder what happened to us." Throttle said, and laughed lightly.   
Modo laughed as well. "Yeah...Hope the Garage is gonna be okay without us."   
Between the sounds of his two bros' voices, Vinnie sent out a message to Jax.   
No reply came back.   
He tried again, with more strength.   
Still, nothing.   
Vinnie didn't know where she was on the ship. Or the condition she was in. When the Stalkers had dragged her in, she couldn't lift herself from the ground.   
Vinnie started to cry. Tears streaked down the fur and metal on his cheeks, and he curled up in the back of his cell, listening to his bros' singing echo down the hallway.   


**Get your motor runnin'**   
**Head out on the highway**   
**Lookin' for adventure**   
**And whatever comes our way**   
**Yeah Darlin' go make it happen**   
**Take the world in a love embrace**   
**Fire all of your guns at once And explode into space**   
**I like smoke and lightning**   
**Heavy metal thunder**   
**Racin' with the wind**   
**And the feelin' that I'm under**   
**Yeah Darlin' go make it happen**   
**Take the world in a love embrace**   
**Fire all of your guns at once**   
**And explode into space**   
**Like a true nature's child**   
**We were born, born to be wild**   
**We can climb so high**   
**I never wanna die**   
**Born to be wild**   
**Born to be wild**   


------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Crimson Hathaway stepped into the room containing Jax. She held the whip solidly in her hand, and heard the mouse whimper. She walked up to her at the beside and roughly pulled the woman's chin up in her hand, and looked over her face in the small amount of light that the room was allowed.   
Her eyes were closed, but water crept from them, as the fur on her cheeks glistened wetly. Sharply, Crimson slapped her. Crimson saw the mouse bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears of pain.   
Crimson unlocked the shackles holding Jax, and she crumpled into the bed.   
The 16 year old feline grinned. This female mouse would have no chance against anyone in her current state.   
Crimson was glad she wasn't working as a slave for the Plutarkians anymore, and she smiled at the fact that this mouse had taken her place.   
"Some of my men get lonely on this trip. They need female company."   
Jax didn't move.   
"Keep my men happy, and you won't be punished." Crimson snapped and walked out of the room. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**End of Part 4**

**Lyrics taken from Steppenwolf's "Born to be Wild".**


	6. Twins Reunited Part 6

**Note: This story is the beginning of my Biker Mice fanfic world. This is the story of Jax once again meeting her brothers, and takes place during the original series. Jax and Vinnie are both twenty-one, and fraternal twins.**   
**This story is in no way made for money, and is created in the interest of Biker Mice fans all over the world. The Biker Mice from Mars original characters are copyright Tom Tataronowicz, and any other fanfic characters in this story are copyright Blaze Van Wham 2000-2003.**   
  
  


**Twins Reunited Part 6**

**Written by Blaze Van Wham July 2003**

**Copyright Blaze Van Wham**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Charley paced the floor of the Last Chance Garage. Two days had passed since the bros and Jax had gone up in that ship. She sighed, and sunk down into the couch that was still set up. The two construction men had continued their work on the roof, and it was halfway done. Charley smiled at that. At least something was finally getting fixed around her place. She stood back up again, and paced once more. She walked to the window, and looked up to the darkened sky.   
_ Guys...where are you?_ She thought. She sat down on the ledge and continued to look up into the sky. _Come back soon.._. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Crimson nodded to the Plutarkian in the comm screen. "We caught her, sir...Yes, and we have three other very interesting prisoners as well...I'm sure you'll enjoy seeing who we've captured, sir..." She bowed regally to the comm screen. "The travel shouldn't be long. We'll arrive on Mars soon, sir. Over and out." Crimson cut the rest of the conversation off.   
She punched the dashboard before her. "Damn Plutarkians!" She screamed at the comm. She turned around, and sat down in a chair behind.   
One of the Stalkers approached her. "Miss?" He asked.   
"What?!" She snapped at him. He grinned.   
"The female mouse has done her job well." He told her.   
Crimson raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Hm....She might be of some use then." She smiled, and waved him away with her hand. "Now, go back to your duties." She told him.   
He bowed, turned around, and headed back to his part of the ship. Crimson flicked a button beside her on the armrest. A view of the space surrounding the ship appeared. "Hm....Only a few hours from Mars, and many from Earth." She said to herself. "No one will be able to save those mice now." She smiled, and tapped her fingers on the armrest beside her, awaiting the arrival of the ship on the planet. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jax stirred in her sleep, and opened her eyes. She couldn't remember much of the night before. The face of the feline stuck in her head, and Jax vowed that she'd kill her somehow. Make her pay for what she had done to her, and to her bros. No one, but no one, hurt her bros.   
Slowly, gaining her strength, Jax sat up. She rubbed her head. It hurt to think. She rubbed her eyes, and brought herself out of the bed. She found herself naked. She looked for where her clothes were, and pulled them on. She left her boots off, and Jax sat down on the bed. She sighed, and felt her head throb in pain.   
She also felt the stinging pain in her face. Finding a clean spot of metal on one of the walls, she peered at herself. Her hair was a mess, her eyes bloodshot, and her fur appeared to be a dark grey.   
Burns. She remembered the tool they had used. And she hadn't been properly treated.   
She sat back down onto her bed and looked off to a distance. She wondered what had happened to her bros. What that feline had done to them, where they were.   
And why she wasn't saved yet. Why she was still on the ship, heading to who knew where, to become a slave for the Plutarkians.   
She hoped she would be out of here soon. Images of the hours before flashed through her head, as she tried in vain to block them out. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Vinnie lay on his stomach in the cell. It hurt to lie on his back, against the cold metal and his still healing wounds. The Venusian feline hadn't been back to torture him since that one night, but the memory remained solid in his head. From beside him, he could hear Modo pacing back and forth.   
"We need to get out of here. We need to get Vinnie and Jax to a medical facility." Vinnie heard him say, and heard the clank of his metal arm and chest plate against one of the cell walls.   
"Yeah but how, big fella? We have no weapons, and no bikes." Throttle answered.   
"Then we use our heads. Least what we have left, if that cat doesn't make us go insane."   
"Wait a second..." Throttle mused. "Is there any security around here?"   
At this, Vinnie chose to sit up, and look around, outside of his cell. "Don't think there is, bro." He told Throttle.   
"Bingo. Vin, you still have a flare?"   
"Sure do."   
"Use it to burn down one or two of the cell bars."   
"But what if it's..."   
"No buts, do it Vincent." Throttle commanded.   
Crouching down in a bit of pain, Vinnie tore one of his flares off his bandoleer and struck it against a metal bar. It lit up instantly, and he set it at the bottom of the cell bars. Seconds later, it blew up, scattering shards of metal around. But two of the bars were gone. Vinnie aaoooowed and ran to his bros' aid, despite his pain and wounds. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Crimson cursed as she watched the monitor on the jail cells. "Get in there and make sure those mice don't leave!" She ordered a few of the lower ranked soldiers. Stumbling around, they grabbed whatever weaponry they could, and ran out of the main room.   
Crimson tapped her claws on her armrest. Those cells were meant to hold anyone and anything, and nothing could escape from them. But yet, these mice, these Martian mice had managed to figure out a way and were on a second deck of the ship, trying to pinpoint something.   
The thought occurred to Crimson. They were trying to find that damned female mouse. She stood up in her chair, watching a monitor again. She nodded to her second in command, letting him know to take over the course of the ship.   
Growling, Crimson took one last look at the monitor and began on her way to the second deck. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Vinnie, Modo and Throttle could hear gunshots from behind them. The Stalkers knew that the three were free.   
"Let's keep it going, bros. We gotta find Jax." Throttle said, maintaining order. They ran by each room, opening it and quickly peering inside. So far, there was nothing.   
Until they hit the end of the hall. Modo was the one to knock the door open, and Vinnie was covering Throttle and Modo's backs.   
Inside the room lay a beaten, broken and bruised Jax. She was lying on the simple bed in the middle of the room, shackles around her wrists and ankles, and a lack of clothing. Modo nodded to Throttle and Throttle nodded back.   
"Vin, stay out there. Keep watch." Throttle told his bro. Gently, Modo picked up Jax in his arms, shielding her naked body from being seen or hurt again.   
"We got her, Vinman." Modo yelled out to him. "Now let's get out of here!"   
The two male mice made their way out of the room, Vinnie behind them again and wondered on what part of the ship escape vessels would be found. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Charley sat down to the empty table, and began to nibble on the food she had made for her supper. The guys still hadn't made their return. She poked at the chicken on her plate with a fork. Even a few days had made the difference of stillness and quiet around the Garage. Thankfully, Limburger hadn't been up to anything since they had been gone. She wondered where they were, and if they were far into space.   
She also thought about the new Martian mouse that had landed on Earth. She was going to stay, but for how long? And what was her past life like? What brought her to leave Mars in the first place? Charley questioned in her mind.   
The two way radio she had sitting on a shelf nearby wouldn't work. None of the mice had their bikes with them. She cursed under her breath and took a drink of her water. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Crimson cursed as she walked along the second deck. The mice were gone. She held a small gun in her hand and turned a corner. She paused where she stood. What would be their next move? She thought. She snapped her fingers. An escape route. The escape vessels on deck four, the lowest deck. She picked up her pace, running down the hallway of the second deck and to an elevator. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Throttle took a quick glance at the ship's map that they passed through in a hallway, memorizing the important parts of the content. "Fourth deck, the lowest. Escape vessels are in there." He told Vinnie and Modo.   
Modo was in the middle of the group, protecting Jax in his arms. "Let's keep going then." He said.   
Vinnie kept an eye out behind Modo. They heard shots ringing through out the hallways of the ship, following them. Throttle stood guard in front, leading the group. They reached an elevator, and all four of the mice scrambled in.   
"Fourth deck." Throttle said, and the elevator began to move. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"An hour left till Mars." Second in command informed Crimson in a telecom.   
"Thanks, commander." She replied curtly. She stood in the fourth deck, pacing back and forth. Waiting. Like a cat would, ready to pounce whenever those mice walked into the main area of the escape vessels.   
She smirked, holding up her handheld gun. It didn't look like much, but it packed a punch. Those mice wouldn't know what them. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Jax's eyes opened for a few seconds. She looked around groggily. She was still on the ship...Headed to Mars, to become a slave for the Plutarkians. She looked up, and noticed a pair of arms wrapped around her body. One metallic, one furry and warm. Modo's arms. She looked down at herself. Naked and exposed. She took one last look at what was around her, and promptly passed out again. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Throttle, Modo and Vinnie entered the fourth deck. Jax was still in Modo's arms.   
"Over there." Throttle directed at his bros. "Hurry up. Let's make this quick, bros." He said.   
"I don't think so." A female's voice. All three turned their heads, and there stood Crimson. She smiled at them, holding a small gun in her hands. "You're staying right here." She said, and blasted a round of shots at the four Martian mice. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

**End of Part 6**   
**Continued in part 7**


	7. Twins Reunited Part 7

**Note: This story is the beginning of my Biker Mice fanfic world. This is the story of Jax once again meeting her brothers, and takes place during the original series. Jax and Vinnie are both twenty-one, and fraternal twins.**   
**This story is in no way made for money, and is created in the interest of Biker Mice fans all over the world. The Biker Mice from Mars original characters are copyright Tom Tataronowicz, and any other fanfic characters in this story are copyright Blaze Van Wham 2000-2003.**

**Twins Reunited Part 7**

**Written by Blaze Van Wham September 2007**

**Copyright Blaze Van Wham**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Modo thought quickly, and shielded Jax's body with his own, trying to rush and hide in a corner. He wasn't too worried about his bros in that instant. He knew they could take care of themselves - it was the woman he had curled up in his arms that he had to worry about the most.   
A shot rang off a wall, and another wall. Vinnie ducked, missing the shot but he watched as Throttle took a full hit to his chest and fell back, stunned. His head kept up for a second and then lolled over, unconcious. Vinnie's head swung around to where Modo was carrying Jax and knew it was up to him to deal with the feline, and get him and his bros onto those ships and back to Earth.   
"Missed sweetheart!" Vinnie cheered at her, a huge smile on his face. "Try again!" His tail waved behind him in fast little strokes and he bent down, motioning with a 'bring it' in his hands. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Crimson cursed under her breath. At least one mouse was out, but she still had 2 others to go and one of them was the huge muscular one. She raised her gun again to the white mouse, the one she had liked so much. He was brutally cocky. "You want me to bring it?" She snarled at him. "Then I'll bring it!!"   
She raised her gun, pulling lightly on the trigger. She aimed it at the white mouse, but quickly changed her target and shot it off at the large grey furred mouse. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Modo never had a chance to see it coming. With everything in him, he covered his body with Jax's. He heard a scream ring through out but it wasn't his own. He looked up to see that Vinnie had leaped in just before, and took most of the shot. Modo felt the small reverb hit his own body, shocking him all over. Jax wasn't touched though as he looked down at her still unmoving body.   
Vinnie fell down to the ground, breathing heavy but still concious. "You bitch...you'll pay for that..." He grunted out between clenched teeth. Before she could realize it, he had reached on his utility belt and lit a flare up. He flung it at her violently and watched as it lit up on fire. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Modo watched as Vinnie went unconcious as well and the flare blew up. He heard a vicious cat-like scream come from within the explosion. His ears pinned back against his face, wincing as he heard it. He stood up, looking around. The cat had come by herself - thank Mars. He looked around. "Okay big guy which one is the escape vessel from this place..." He said to himself. There were a few ships of different sizes, different shapes held within the 4th level. He quickly scanned over as most were written in Plutarkian. He guessed it didn't really matter as they were all ships - he just needed enough that could contain him and his 3 bros.   
Modo quickly walked over to the closest one - it held 4 seats, a pilot seat and room in the back. This would work perfect.  
Now just to figure out how this thing worked. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Agony. That's all Crimson could feel. Pure, unrestrained agony. She held her delicate hands to her face as she meowed and moaned in pain. Most of it had hit her face and her upper body - damage was done. She pulled her hands away and watched the blood in her hands. She felt the blisters on parts of her face, her ears, her chest. Her top was worn away except for scraps, burnt to a crisp and her fur was gone, leaving burned skin and blisters. "DAMN YOU!" She screamed out in her pain and curled up on the ground, writhing.   
She didn't know how she'd explain this to the Plutarkians. 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Modo hit a bunch of buttons. A door open, and released a step ladder. _Bingo!_ He grinned. He stepped up, and placed Jax inside gently. He pulled the seatbelt over her. "Be right back sis." He told her, even though he knew she couldn't hear.   
"I'm coming bros!" He yelled out running towards them. Next he grabbed Throttle, who turned out to be a little heavier than he looked. "Gotta stop eating those hot dogs bro!" He said gently to him as Throttle mumbled something. "Good to see you back with us, fearless leader." Throttle mumbled again, which Modo took to be a good thing. He pulled his bro up the stairs and placed him in the seat beside Jax. He belted him in. "One more to go." He said to himself as he ran to Vinnie. Vinnie still lay unconcious, not stirring.   
Modo picked him up with ease. The screaming had stopped by this time - still no sign of her goons. He had to take advantage of this time while he could, who knows when she would alert them or they'd figure something out.   
"Last one in." He said as he strapped Vinnie in the right seat. He pulled himself up into the pilot's seat. "All right now, how do you start..." He began pressing random buttons. A jet sounded off. He felt the ship rock slightly. Another button, and the door to release into space gently opened a few feet away. Modo noted the interesting technology.   
The easiest part was finding out that the ship actually had a gas and brake pedal. He shook his head and grinned a bit as he stepped on the gas, and the ship took off, wheels and stairs pulling in and zooming out of the space hatch. 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

Crimson realized the ship had landed on Mars. Her captures were gone, her men had abandoned her on her own ship and she felt a wet substance on her exposed cheeks. Tears? She was crying? More cursing under her breath as she felt the searing pain of her burns.   
What seemed like hours had passed before her. She seemed to watch in slow motion as she heard the Plutarkians load onto her ship and search through each level, eventually reaching her in her injured state.   
Her men followed quietly behind the Plutarkians, watching. She felt something soft beneath her. Then she felt her body being stretched out, a blanket covering her bare skin and orders being yelled out. Abject pain. She heard pieces of conversation around her.   
"Strip her entire ship and crew and utilize it somewhere else. Without her, her crew are nothing."   
"Take her to the lab. She needs to have her wounds addressed before the doctor sees her."   
"No good Venusian felines."   
"Shoulda just kept her as a damned slave."   
"Maybe the doctor will find a good use for her. He's got a knack for that."   
"All right you two, shut up and get her to a hospital bed. I'll deal with her crew and the ship. Get going you stink faces!"   
She wondered who the doctor was. What the lab was. What they were going to do with her.   
Or did she really want to know... 

--------------------------------------------------------------- 

Modo kept on playing around with the buttons. He noticed a communication radio system. He wondered if he could tune into L'il Hoss and talk to Charley girl.   
"Here goes nothing." He said as the ship darted on a course back to Earth. "Testing, testing 1, 2, 3. This is Modo, the bros are calling for ya Charley ma'am. Testing." The signal crackled. He continued. "Testing, testing. Can anyone hear me?" 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Charley had been watching TV in the garage when she heard a crackling, like the tuning of a radio coming from in. She looked over to the bros bikes, noticing that somehow even as bikes, they could look dejected and sad. She heard the crackling again, then a voice. "Test...Char..."   
She perked up. It sounded like Modo. She ran over to L'il Hoss, who beeped happily.   
"..anyone hear me?"   
Charley pulled the radio off of L'il Hoss with lightning speed. "Modo! Modo it's Charley, I can hear you loud and clear big fella!" She said eagerly.   
"Charley ma'am!" The voice came back.   
"Modo! Are you okay, are the guys okay? Did you get Jax back?" She sputtered out.   
"Sure did ma'am, we're on a course bound for Earth! I got some injured bros, but they're alive!"  
"Thank goodness! At least you're all okay! I'll be waiting for you here, Modo! Just don't get in any trouble on the way!"   
"Don't worry Charley, I'm sure I'll be fine! Take care of L'il Hoss and the others till we get back! Miss you little darling!"   
L'il Hoss beeped back in return.   
"We'll see you soon Modo!" Charley radioed back.   
"Yes ma'am! Over and out!" Modo said back, and the connection fizzled.   
"They're all right! The bros are all right L'il Hoss!" Charley said in excitement and hugged the seat. She smiled, paused for a second and laughed at herself for hugging a bike. "Modo will be back soon, you'll see."   
L'il Hoss motor purred in return and did a wheelie, then beeped.   
Charley laughed to herself as she realized she was talking a bike although it was A.I. They were okay, they had made it out. She went back to her TV, anticipating their arrival back on Earth. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------   
**3 months later**

Jax walked into the Last Chance Garage, noticing the finished roof above her, and glanced around the room. Most everything was as she had first seen it - before she had arrived. It was quiet tonight, as she knew her bros were out doing something crazy or wild within the city and Charley had taken the night to go have a beer with her friends.   
Her burn wounds had almost entirely faded away as they had been taken care of, and any other injuries she had endured were mere scars in her mind. Much better than physical ones. She smiled to herself. So this was going to be her new home until they headed back to Mars - not too shabby at all. A working garage, a place to sleep, her bros beside her in the fight. Not bad at all.   
Jax twirled on the spot, opening her arms wide and smiling and laughing. She hadn't felt so good in so long. She walked over to her bike. "Hey baby." She purred.   
Marvel beeped back. "Can you bring up the radio for my husband on Mars?" She asked.   
Marvel beeped back twice and Jax heard the radio static. She picked up the radio and clicked the button. "Testing...Anyone out there? Axle? Can you hear me? Testing."   
"Loud and clear babe!"   
"Axle! I didn't even know if I could get to Mars on this!"   
"Well you can babe. Did you make it to Earth, are the bros okay there?"   
"Sure did...and yeah, they're great. They gotta little garage here and a human they've met who helps us out. I just wanted to let you know that I'm okay. I'll be back soon to help on Mars okay?"   
"I know babe, you keep up the fight down there though. I don't know that we can make any more communication after this. The Plutarkians are taking up a lot of reign and space - they look to be taking over the radio waves that we've got here. Don't forget I love you though okay?"   
"I know baby...I love you and miss you so much, I'll be back on Mars before you know it!"   
"Listen I gotta run now...They're calling for me in the mess hall and it's starting to break up on this side. I love you Jax Van Wham, don't you forget that!!"   
"I won't!!"   
"See you soon babe! Over and out!"   
"Back at you..." Jax whispered as the radio crackled out. It seemed the Plutarkians reign was becoming even more of a reach. She looked up for a second, then smiled. _Soon my love, I'll be back on Mars. Then we can start a family, like we always wanted..._   
For now, she had Earth and her bros to take care of. She plowed onto the couch, reaching for the remote and flipping on the TV.   
At least she'd never get bored watching television.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**End of Twins Reunited saga**


End file.
